The present invention relates to wheeled vehicles and, more particularly, to multi-component wheeled vehicles.
Downhill vehicle riding has constantly been a popular activity for sport, competition and fitness. Downhill vehicles include conventional bikes, specialized bikes, three and four wheeled cars and carts, scooters, and skateboards. Each of these vehicles offers various advantages for different applications.
Many individuals look for new equipment and methods in which to display quickness, strength, physical stamina and good reflexes. Novel downhill racers also provide new markets for equipment manufacturers, wholesalers, retailers, event organizers, and fitness/competition trainers.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel body-connected bike having two individual and separate components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a body-connected bike which utilizes new skills for downhill riding and for competition.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a body-connected bike which provides braking action to the front and rear roller assemblies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a body-connected bike which utilizes a single front wheel and a single rear wheel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a body-connected bike which is simple and low in cost.
The body-connected bike comprises a separate front roller assembly and a separate rear roller assembly. The front roller assembly, grasped by the hands of the rider, supports the upper body of the rider and the rear roller assembly, engaging the lower legs of the rider, provides support to the lower body of the rider. The rider is normally in a xe2x80x9ccrawlxe2x80x9d position with the front arms extended, and acts as the xe2x80x9cconnectorxe2x80x9d between the front and rear roller assemblies. The rider may also be in a more prone position, or even one of the components may be temporarily raised from the riding surface.
In the preferred embodiments, the front roller assembly comprises a single front wheel supporting handgrips on either side of the front wheel. In the preferred embodiments, the handgrips are parallel to the rotational axis of the front wheel, and in the most preferred embodiments, the handgrips are operably connected to an axle of the front wheel. Optional hand brakes on the handgrips engage a friction pad against a disc attached to the wheel, or alternatively, the rim or tire of the front roller assembly. A hand guard, attached to the front roller assembly protects the hands of the rider when mounting, dismounting, and tight maneuvers.
In the preferred embodiments, the rear roller assembly comprises a single rear wheel supporting a lower leg support platform on either side of the rear wheel. In the preferred embodiments, the lower leg supports are elongated and orientated longitudinally with the rolling direction of the rear wheel. The lower leg support platforms engage the lower legs of the rider and provide support for the lower body portion. Leg straps secure the lower legs to the lower leg support platforms, and knee and ankle supports provide additional support, stability and comfort to the rider. A leg or knee-activated brake engages the rear wheel to provide braking. A fender above the rear wheel provides protection for the rider from contact with the rear wheel.
In operation, the rider secures the lower leg straps to secure the lower legs to the rear wheel roller assembly and grasps the handgrips of the front roller assembly. The front roller assembly serves as a steering and stabilizing assembly and is held between the rider""s forearms. In this manner, the rider""s arms act as the xe2x80x9cforksxe2x80x9d of a conventional bicycle when riding the apparatus.
The rear roller assembly supports the majority of the rider""s weight during normal riding. In the preferred embodiments, the leg supports are positioned so that the rear wheel is maintained between the rider""s legs and the axle of the rear wheel is behind the rider""s knees and forward of the ankles. Knee or leg-activated rear brakes allow the rider to control the speed of the apparatus by inward pressure of the knees or legs. The torso of the body acts as a connector between the front and rear roller assemblies during use.
The flexibility afforded by the two separate assemblies allows extreme maneuverability during downhill riding and racing. By practice, the rider can perform unusual maneuvers, and even temporarily raise the front and rear roller assemblies during riding.
In the preferred embodiments, the front and rear roller assemblies utilize a single wheel on each assembly. In a normal riding mode, the single front and rear wheels make continuous contact with the riding surface. Alternative embodiments may utilize side or xe2x80x9ctrainerxe2x80x9d wheels outboard of the respective rear and/or front wheel(s) to add stability when training on the apparatus. Such wheels may be permanently installed, or installed or removed by removable fasteners. In the preferred embodiments, side or auxiliary wheels are of smaller diameter compared to the main wheels so that they are not in contact with the riding surface during normal riding.